bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor
The Misriah GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor is the main star fighter serving the United Aerospace Command, capable of numerous roles in combat. Known for its large size, fast speed, and powerful weapons, it is easily recognizable on the battlefield by both allies and enemies. Specifications The GA-TL1 Longsword ''is primarily designed as a fighter, but is able to be used for intercepting, bombing, and attacking. There are a number of variants of the aircraft, all having a length of 64 meters, and a width of 75 meters. There are four crewmen for the fighter, including a pilot, a co-pilot, a navigator, and a systems operator. Newer designs are capable of utilizing an artificial intelligence. The design of the aircraft resembles a flying wing, and mainly a manta ray from above or below, with a large boom extending from the rear of the aircraft, and exhaust ports for the aircraft's duel fusion engines. Variants GA-TL1 through GA-TL1C had large diamond-shaped engines, but became much smaller and more compact on the GA-TL1D as technology progressed. The original GA-TL1 had two small canopies on each side of the cockpit, allowing the center to have more armor. Later variants have a larger, more heavily armored canopy to allow better awareness in battle. All variants are capable of VTOL (Vertical Takeoff and Landing), due to the confined spaces on UAC carriers, and to allow better uses in combat against enemy forces. Inside the cockpit are four stations, two main consoles for pilot and co-pilot, with two side consoles for the navigator and the systems operator. Down a corridor leads to several weapons lockers and a small quarters for crew. Later variants are able to be remotely piloted if carrying nuclear-grade payloads. Armaments The primary armament for the GA-TL1 ''Longsword ''are six M9109 50mm rotary cannons, with secondaries being two 120mm ventral auto-cannons each in turrets that retract from the fuselage, and have a 90-degree swivel (45-degree to either the left or right), which allow it to be used effectively in ground support, heavily armed aircraft, or lightly armored warships. GA-TL1Bs and further can utilize ASGM-10 missiles, bombs, or nuclear missiles (When remotely piloted, can be used as a delivery system) Development and Service History The GA-TL1 ''Longsword ''was introduced into the United Aerospace Command to become a fighter capable of dealing Prometheus's superior numbers. The plan was to make a large, well armed and armored fighter capable of engaging multiple lighter aircraft during an engagement. It was manufactured by the defense contractor Misriah Armory, which was contracted by the UAC to make a variety of weapons and vehicles as well. The designs were then sent to the AIF to help then with their fight against the Prometheus Corporation. After the AIF's reconstruction, the Imperial Rebel Front stole a number of ''Longswords to be used and produced in their forces, becoming their primary fighter, and allowed them to dominate their enemies. The Longsword ''has seen combat on numerous locations in the Sol System and the Epsilon Octanus System. Role Both designed as a fighter, and an interceptor, the ''Longsword ''is seen preforming many roles in combat, even for roles it is not designed for. Many pilots tend to use the 120mm Ventral Guns for strafing runs on enemy positions, or even for anti tank use. They are well capable of standing against other aircraft. The ''Longsword is also used to escort UAC dropships as they deliver their passengers and cargo to planet surfaces or to larger ships. The Longsword is also capable of carrying a Shiva-class Nuclear Warhead in the bomb bay, and can be remote piloted in those kind of situations. Strategic bombing is also a common use for when the UAC needs to remove a large amount of targets. Variants Currently there are four variants of the Longsword GA-TL1 Longsword The first design of the Longsword, and the longest in service currently. Compared to her later variants, the there are two side windows, with the front being armored and having camera systems on it. She has two large diamond shaped engines on the front, and can go at a speed of Mach 3. GA-TL1B Longsword First Longsword ''to be capable of carrying multiple missiles and a new canopy spanning the entire front. The fusion reactors are improved to be able to travel up to Mach 3.5, and a few defense turrets are placed around the aircraft to protect from enemies. GA-TL1C ''Longsword The first one to carry heavy payloads and bombs, and is able to commence strategic bombing. Two small turrets on the edges of the wings allow defense while doing these bombings, and the frontal defense turret is lowered. GA-TL1D Longsword New fusion reactors allow the aircraft to have a more sleek design, and travel up to Mach 5.5. The wing turrets are removed, and can now support an AI. GA-TL1E Longsword Improved fusion reactors to allow a better speed of Mach 6.5, 70mm rotary cannons are installed, and are improved to fire new types of ammunition and fire at higher rates. 120mm Ventral cannons are given a similar upgrade. GA-TL1F Longsword TBA GA-TL1G Longsword TBA GA-TL1T Longsword A trainer variant, with most weapon systems removed and used for training exercises. This variant uses the GA-TL1D model. Operators *Unified Ceres Government **United Aerospace Command ***UAC Navy ***UAC Air Force *Alliance of Imperial Fleets **Empire of Kevin ***Imperial Kevin Navy ***Imperial Kevin Air Force **Enterprise-Conneticut Division ***ECD Navy ***ECD Air Force Trivia *The fighter was heavily inspired by the fighter of the same name from Halo. *It created the UAC's tradition of naming their starfighters after bladed weapons *Wedge Antilles was capable of holding off several GA-TL1T Longswords ''in a combat simulator. External Links *GA-TL1 ''Longsword on the Halo Nation Wiki - http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/GA-TL1_Longsword-class_Interceptor Category:Aircraft Category:Military Equiptment Category:Bombers Category:Aerospace Fighter